Boyars
by Thess
Summary: “There are always boyars seeking to predate on the righteous.” Slight Alucard x Integral, post tv series.


Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano, the tv series was produced by Studio Gonzo.

Author's Notes: Post episode thirteen, one shot for 30 romances. Edited by Urwen. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Boyars**

_"It is for your own good, Sir Integral," Sir Islands had explained when she was brought into the cell. "Her Majesty wants your protection. We will release you when things calm down."_

Integral contemplated the last human conversation she had experienced before she was locked up. Firstly, her food was nowhere near as refined, nor had she cigars for her leisure, and she was forced into degrading prisoner clothes to be more 'realistic.' Alucard had come and he had assured she would have a better treatment. Everything changed soon after his promise.

Smoking kept her from prodding the scars of her neck and ear, a solace in the tiny cell she had been confided in. Even if her cigar was not ignited, the taste of tobacco relaxed her. Her suit made Integral pretend she was still powerful and in control.

In those months, she was no given a newspaper or any letter from the Queen. Integral remained still, counting the days she had been incarcerated in order to prevent her losing track of time. The guards who brought her the meal were not allowed to speak to her. Their routine was normal that very day, taking her last untouched food and glass and replacing it with a steamy dish and fresh wine.

Integral did not move; she had stopped eating two days ago. The guards left as quickly as they arrived, greeting her with a slight inclination of their heads. She waited for her servant to arrive, chewing the intact cigar. The Hellsing needed to hear any voice apart from the one of her own head.

Alucard emerged soon, his timing was perfect because her mind was starting to drift off. The empty room filled with footsteps approaching her position. Integral returned to the world when he addressed her.

"Integra, my Master. Orders?"

Integral looked up, watching how Alucard shattered the goblet. Her own life had been broken like he was doing with that glass of wine. Where was the support of the country she had been fighting for while she wasted away inside the cell?

_Drip. _

Drip.

Drip.

Each falling drop reminded her of the loss of her men. They had fought and were not buried with medals. They did not have even a grave to rest! Integral wondered if Walter was at least given a coffin or if his body was beyond recognition after the helicopter crash.

_Drip. _

Drip.

Drip.

"It's your choice," Alucard reminded her, offering his bleeding hand. Integral was engrossed with the dripping, counting the droplets like the days she had spent inside the prison. She smiled bitterly, wondering in what fashion she could have been of use. "She never approved but they were against her and you," he commented. The smirk never left his mouth and his eyes were visible behind the red glasses. "But it doesn't matter, your Queen passed away from a stroke a week ago."

Integral blinked in disbelief, rage replacing her sadness. No one told her. No one bothered to come and visit the forgotten knight besides of her vampire servant. She heard strange noises coming from behind the iron door. The guards were shouting and banging at it.

"They heard me but they cannot come inside," Alucard commented, amused. "Poor, weak humans, unable to force a lock." That had a double meaning but she ignored it.

_Drip. _

Drip.

Drip.

"I am hungry," Integral said, her stomach rumbled, her throat was dry. She was thirsty but food was tasteless. The drops were so inviting. Alucard looked at her pleased, and loomed closer. Wordlessly, Integral took his wrist and quenched part of her craving.

----

They had been flaunting themselves in a private gathering, some had taken their wives, and some had not. When the night started, the knights had been eating and enjoying a merry moment, that was before everything went black and they awoke in the middle of a deserted hill. The warm atmosphere had changed into a chilly wind, rain falling on them; the scents of wine and meals were replaced by the smell of decomposition.

Integral stood little far from the group, still like a living statue. She was wearing a black suit along with her blue cravat and a hat with a veil and roses on top; a funeral attire. Alucard was beside her, holding an umbrella to protect both from the rain. Behind them, corpses laid with blankets to cover them, the bodies of the fallen soldiers of Hellsing Organisation.

"Y-you!" one of the youngest knights, a man of about fifty stood, outraged. "Integral Wingates Hellsing! You escaped a week ago and now dare to ambush us like this!"

Integral's lips curled into a sadistic smirk, but the veil concealed all her expressions. "My, how rude to greet your equal in this way," she pointed out, dryly, her head turned to the oldest knight. "Sir Islands, do teach Sir Davidson some manners."

Islands stood grave and serious. He swept the dust off his tuxedo and looked at Alucard then focused on her completely. "Your disappearance was inexcusable, Sir Hellsing," he said. "His Majesty…"

"To whom I swore no loyalty," Integral interrupted him. "I didn't pledge myself to King Charles, Islands. Only to his mother. The one whose passing you failed to inform me of, in order to prevent me renewing my vows."

Islands grew quiet while the others gossiped between themselves.

"We were occupied with the Judas."

"Liar," Alucard commented, smirking widely. "I was watching you, all you desired was to leech power after the city was weakened. Increasing your riches, taking part of the insurance, gaining the crowd's trust. It never changes, there are always boyars seeking to predate on the righteous."

"You didn't have time to arrange the burial for my soldiers either," Integral said icily, "You left them to rot in the morgue like common street scum."

"Integra, be reasonable."

"Your spouses have already begun digging, performing the task to which you had no time to attend," she continued, not allowing any interruption. "I have brought material to create their coffins and their tombstones. " She gestured to the woods, marble, hammers, nails and the tools she deemed proper to the task.

The former knight distanced herself from Alucard, not caring if her clothes and hair became soaked. There were four women with shovels, their dresses were ruined by the dirt and they were making complaining noises as they dug down.

"Half of you, dig, the other half prepare the coffins and stones. I will tell the names of the fallen to be scripted onto them."

The knights protested, outraged but a glimpse of Alucard's Casull and his flashing fangs was enough to make them work.

Day and night, Integral made them labour, through rain, heat and cold. Some collapsed unconscious out of exhaustion, others burst into sobs and desperate screams of help. She was unmoved like the dead they were burying down beneath the earth. When they slept at night, she went to dine to continue her restless watch. Despite how much she fed, Integral remained famished.

Their gala clothes were ruined, piece by piece the ragged suits and gown fell down, their noble hands were calloused, they cut and suffered while the cemetery grew at their expense. Alucard seemed unusually joyful standing behind her, He whispered about the memories that her punishment brought him. It amused him to open red eyes on the reflective surfaces of their tools, laughing at their uncomfortable squirming and shrieking. Two fell down during one of those daily antics, a knight with a stroke and one wife with asthma attack.

"Cast them aside," Integral commanded. "I don't want them to share this resting place with my men."

Alucard blew up all inaccurate coffins and stones that did not fit in her mindset. Integral strived for perfection for her men. When she had the number right, she proceeded to list the epitaphs, dates of birth and demise and the full names.

"There is blood on that one," Integral wrinkled her nose and pointed out. Sir Davidson had cut his thumb when he sculpted the stone.

"Damn it, woman, they're bloody well dead!" Davidson exclaimed, his teeth were yellow and his hair was no longer Smoothed down with gel. "They won't care if it's dirty! They won't notice a difference!"

Integral bent to pick a hammer and then jolted his temples with it, his cranium cracked and more blood was spilled on the white tomb. "Bury him with that when you are over with the rest. He won't notice a difference."

They did not comment about her action, they were all too tired to be touched by tragedy. Integral saw their eyes and recognised their broken spirits. "Continue," she ordered.

Alucard left her side for a moment, fetching something to continue with this game they wanted to play with the knights. He returned with a bag of medals achieved by the knights in their years of service. They agitated for an instance before giving up all prospect of rebellion, they were no longer prestigious people, they were old folk tending a cemetery.

"The funeral is about to start," Integral commented, taking the badges and handing them to the old knights. They took them with trembling hands, their pupils dilating in the light from the shiny surfaces. "Dinner will be served after the service is over." She informed them, continuing to instruct them in the procedures necessary to accomplish this part of her vengeance.

Integral had made them dig each of the soldiers' graves and now they would kiss their putrid forehead in respect before burying them with the highest medals of honour that had once decorated their pompous suits. She licked her lips behind the veil, taking pleasure in the moment their mouths made contact with the repellent dead flesh.

The nearly nude old folk looked almost grateful when they picked their shovels and covered the graves with soil, one woman was trapped inside the hole, over the coffin but her husband did not want to hear her screams, he kept throwing earth, suffocating her, finishing the work.

Islands and his wife were the ones who came to see her after everything was over. "We want our freedom and our dinner." Integral bowed mockingly and gestured towards the city of London at the distance. "Your crime won't go unpunished. It's an act of national treason!"

Integral brought her index finger into her mouth, indicating them to be quiet. "Treason? Why do you think I care about this country any longer? This adopted nation of my ancestors," she said. "And don't dare to act like innocent victims. I know. Tell me, Sir Islands, didn't you sign Walter's euthanasia request when he was in perfect health?"

"I didn't," Islands defended himself, trying to keep dignity he had left. "The Judas' work, we had silenced him already."

Integral turned to his wife, "You have purchased a villa in Wales. Were you aware the bloody money came from a bribe of the BBC to not reveal the true origin of the incident? The bloody press never want to admit when they are wrong!"

"I-I had no idea!" the woman lied. Both of them did, she could read their minds, that was the first power Alucard taught her to master. She pictured all the conversations they held together about the situation, Walter's demise was even the woman's suggestion. If her butler had not been buried, she would have strangled them on sight.

Integral surveyed the faces of the knights and the other remaining lady. "Are you with Ananias and Sapphira? You admit to having locked me up to avoid the Hellsing Organisation further researching the Freak Chip scheme and using its funding from Her Majesty for your own benefit?"

"Certainly not!"

"Your accusations are ridiculous!"

"That vampire of yours is telling lies!"

Integral extended her hand, Alucard offered her confidential MI-5 files he had stolen. She tossed them to the ground, on their feet. "You are the only ones here telling lies." She turned around and walked away to their astonishment.

"Police Girl managed to arrange our trip to the Netherlands successfully," Alucard told her, walking beside her. "She thinks it's a brief vacation."

"My family honour was soiled by the ungrateful England, it will flourish in Abraham van Helsing's natal land," Integral murmured with distaste. The betrayal cut deep into her pride.

"Hellsing!" Islands shouted, his tone was trembling, enraged. "Where is our dinner today, you are a liar! You pro-"

Integral removed her veil and her red eyes gleamed in anticipation when she turned around, glancing at Islands writhing on the ground. "You are Ananias, Islands. I didn't lie, you are free to go and seek your dinner in London. Your nudity won't be a problem soon," she stated, watching as his wife collapsed too. "How did you pretend to fight the undead without Hellsing if you weren't aware about how to handle contaminated corpses?" she condescended, shaking her head. "Contact, either sexual or oral will infect you with the ghoul's curse."

Integral continued her path, Alucard's laughter broke the silence of the night. The No Life Kings locked arms, satisfied when they heard the first mindless moan, followed by a scream of horror. Integral was no longer starving, but her boyars were.


End file.
